Falling Star
by Nakomi
Summary: Haruka learns that Falling Stars aren't just for wishes. Sometimes they're for happiness. Collaboration with Demon Lord of Lust. Will be updated roughly every 2 weeks. REVIEW! If you liked it review it, if you didn't- constructive criticism is always welcome!
1. The Letter

~~ Collab with Demon Lord Of Lust, every other chapter will be done by here. ~~

Haruka couldn't believe what she was reading. She had just gotten home from a week long trip for some races in the states. She came home to a dark house, Michiru's clothes were gone, some of the artwork was gone, there were boxes in the garage of things Michiru hadn't taken. Haruka sat dazed, this wasn't possible. No, she and Michiru hadn't had the perfect relationship. She flirted too much and Michiru was rather cold. Neither knew how to say what they felt and both were the jealous kind. The past few months they had fought, it wasn't pretty either. They use to bounce back from it, they use to be able to make up and not linger. Recently, they lingered on those fights, never truly moving past it. Haruka recalled having spent a fair amount of nights on the sofa in recent months, either because Michiru had banished her from the bedroom or because she couldn't stand to be near her, it was a sort of self-exile.

Haruka stared down at the paper, noticing wet spots that smeared the words slightly.

Haruka,

If you're reading this, then I'm gone. I could no longer watch you. I need to be free of this guilt and staying with you, watching you love her, it is killing me. I don't want you to feel guilt, I don't want you to think I didn't love you, because I did. I do. Nothing will ever change the way I feel for you. For both of us, it is better this way. We weren't happy anymore and I couldn't stand to see the resentment in your eyes. I need this freedom as much as you do. Don't look like that.

I know what you're thinking, and don't. Haruka it is better this way. We were destroying each other. We were clinging to something that just wasn't there any longer. I wish I could say I'm sorry, because I know this is hurting you. I'm not. I have hurt for so long, it is time for us to move on. I will always be your friend, but I can never be your lover again.

Michiru.

It wasn't like Michiru to run away, but then, Haruka had run away a week ago after a particularly drawn out fight. It had ended with her walking out the door and Michiru telling her not to come back. They had spoken over the phone 3 days ago, they'd seemingly worked it out. Haruka apologizing and promising to be better and Michiru accepting and saying it'd be ok. It wasn't ok, Haruka vaguely wondered how long Michiru had been planning on leaving. Had she a place to go? Where was she now? Haruka pulled out her phone, she'd had no calls, no text from Michiru since they'd talked last. She dialed the number put the phone to her ear and waited. "The Number you are trying to reach has been changed or is out of service. Please check the number and try again"

"Damn it, Michiru..." Haruka growled out, throwing her phone on the sofa. She tossed the letter onto the table. Michiru was right, but that didn't mean this didn't hurt. It didn't make it any less hard. Haruka looked in the pantry, looking in the back she found what she'd wanted. A bottle of whiskey that she'd keep hidden from Michiru. She had no doubt that Michiru knew it was there, but she had never said anything, so Haruka didn't either. She grabbed a glass from a cabinet and poured herself a glass. Haruka wasn't much of a drinker because she liked being in control, but right now, she'd have given anything to drown this.

She put the glass to her lips and threw her head back, swallowing the bitter liquor. It burned on the way down and made her lips curl in distaste. Despite this, she poured herself another and before she knew it, she was sprawled across the sofa, a half empty bottle of whiskey sitting in front of her, sunlight streaming in around the blinds. She ran a hand down her face, what had she been thinking. A dry bitter laugh left her, she still had to meet the girls for their weekly hang out. Oh today would be just brilliant.


	2. Stupid pillows

Written by Demon Lord of Lust- Collab all even chapters will be written by her, odds by me.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the idea behind the story.

This was definitely not the greeting the Starlights were expecting, and Yaten was a little disappointed that not even Minako was making a fuss over their arrival. The air was tense in the living room of Usagi and Mamoru's house. Everyone kept glancing at the clock above the bookcase as if they were expecting bombs to suddenly start falling around them. Yaten elbowed Taiki for the third time. "Ask her," he whispered. Seiya, on the other hand, was too busy watching the way Usagi clung to Mamoru's arm. Taiki glared at Yaten, but he was curious too. He turned to Ami, who sat next to him.

"Did something happen, Ami? Everyone seems so anxious."

"Well…" Ami started, but then there was a loud, urgent knock on the front door. Mamoru opened it. It was Haruka looking uncharacteristically unkept with messy hair, a too big for her white t-shirt and worn out jeans.

"Is Michiru here?" She asked. Mamoru shook his head.

"No, but-" Haruka wasn't interested in what Mamoru had to say, she wanted to see for herself if it was true and pushed her way past Mamoru. She scanned the room. Everyone was silent. Her eyes lingered on the Starlights for a moment, but she was more interested in looking for Michiru. She headed to the kitchen, then up the stairs. Setsuna stood up to follow her, but Mamoru held a hand up. "Let her look around."

"Doesn't anybody know where she is?" Haruka asked as she ran down the stairs when she was certain Michiru wasn't in the house.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Mamoru told her. "Let's step out for a bit." The two stepped out followed by Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Well?" She said expectantly when Mamoru remained quiet.

"She's doing fine, Haruka."

"But do you know where she is?" Mamoru nodded.

"Well tell me then!" She shouted in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. She asked me not to." Haruka turned to Setsuna and Hotaru.

"She must have told you," she knelt before Hotaru. "Please you have to tell me," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry". Setsuna said sadly, "She met with all of us, but she wouldn't tell us."

"I'd tell you if I could, Haruka," Hotaru told her, remembering when Michiru had hugged her and apologized and told her not to worry, that they'd see each other soon.

"She'll look for you when she's ready to talk," Mamoru told her. Haruka looked up at him. "But just know she's okay. She just needs some time and space, that's all." Haruka stood up to face him.

"Out of everyone else, why would she tell you where she is, huh?" She said accusingly. Sure he was nearly half a foot taller than her, but she was still quite frightening when she was angry. "And why would I believe you telling me she's okay? I want to see her. I want to talk to her. I've been with her for six years! I at least deserve that!"

"I'm not saying you don't, Haruka. But she made me promise not to tell you." Haruka let out a cry of frustration as she turned around to head back to her car. Mamoru reached out to touch her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but Haruka pulled her arm back, wheeled around and struck him across the face. By now all the girls, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya had all abandoned their seats to look out the window. Everyone except Seiya gasped. He was worried for Haruka, but he couldn't help but be amused. Usagi ran out to Mamoru as if he'd just been stabbed or shot.

"Haruka!" Setsuna exclaimed in surprise while Mamoru bravely simply held a hand against his bloody lip, but Haruka was already driving off.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Mamoru called before they all headed back inside. Seiya couldn't stand watching Usagi fuss over Mamoru so he left Taiki and Yaten behind with the excuse that he was tired. He winced as Usagi looked at him with obvious disappointment, but he gave her his best smile and assured her he'd see her soon.

"I think I'll head home too," Makoto announced.

"But it's still early!" Usagi whined.

"I've got a few errands to run," she said with a smile, "but we'll see each other in class tomorrow."

"Okay…" Makoto waved goodbye and grabbed her purse. Her smile faltered as soon as she'd gotten into her car. She couldn't help feeling like she was betraying Haruka, but she knew Haruka wouldn't be satisfied with just knowing where Michiru was. She'd demand to see her too.

"Hello," Michiru greeted, busily dusting. Makoto set her purse on a chair, looking around. The apartment had never looked so spotless. Makoto smiled. She too would often find herself cleaning, or cooking to take her mind off her worries.

"Hey," she said, "you should really relax, Michiru." Michiru sighed.

"You're right. I've run out of things to clean…" she said making Makoto chuckle. "Did you see her?" Makoto nodded. "How was she?" She asked, worriedly. Makoto hesitated. Michiru knew Haruka too well to believe she was doing fine."

"Angry," Makoto admitted after a moment. "Very angry." Michiru sat in a chair, and absentmindedly began fiddling with the cloth in her hand.

"I feel so selfish…" Makoto placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder and smiled.

"Sometimes we all need to be a little selfish just to keep out sanity." Michiru gave her a slight smile in return. "But I don't think you're being selfish. You did it for her too."

After over an hour of driving around aimlessly Seiya was finally driving home when from the corner of his eye he spotted a bright yellow convertible. He turned slightly to see it was a bar. 'Come on Seiya,' he thought, 'she's not the only one with a yellow convertible.' He was going to continue driving straight, but instead he found himself turning left on the next street. 'Then again…' he drove around the block until he reached the entrance to the parking lot, 'not too many people have such bad taste in cars.'

He could smell the alcohol in the air as soon as he opened the door and found it repulsive. There were a couple of miserable-looking businessmen sitting at the bar, and there on the other side sat a very drunk Haruka, who looked quite a bit more disheveled than before. Sitting a few tables behind her were three men who kept glancing at her and whispering among each other. Haruka however, was completely oblivious, and Seiya suddenly felt very protective. Sure Haruka could usually defend herself even against grown men. She was strong, but at the moment she could hardly hold her head up. Seiya decided he was going to get her out of there. He just hoped she wouldn't make a scene.

"Tenoh?" He said, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. He was ready to jump back in case she decided to swing her fist at him, but she only looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, at first with confusion, then she beamed with excitement.

"Seiyaaa!" She exclaimed loudly as if he were her favorite person. Then she frowned. "What is with you and that jacket? It's so ugly…" The bar keeper chuckled and Seiya rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Time to go home, " he said, taking her hands and pulling her off the barstool and towards the exit. 'So far so good,' Seiya thought, but as soon as he had let go of her hand, Haruka staggered towards her car. "Where do think you're going?" he called hands on his hips.

"Home!" She called back, looking over her shoulder and nearly falling. Seiya cursed under his breath and ran after her.

"You shouldn't be driving right now, Tenoh. It's not safe." Haruka scoffed.

"Nonsense! I could drive with my eyes closed." Seiya stood in front of the door, blocking it. "Move or I will make you move, Kou!"

"No. There is no way in hell you are getting into this car. I won't let you." Haruka tried to shove him to the side, but in her drunken state her attempts were so weak, she just ended up crashing into the dumpster. Seiya laughed, which only served to further irritate her.

"Move!" She ordered, stomping her foot angrily.

"Nope." He'd been so amused that he had failed to realize that there was an elderly couple staring at them across the street. He assumed they thought he was trying to harm Haruka rather than stop her from harming herself. He was sure that if the scene continued any longer someone was sure to call the police. He sighed and turned back to the angry girl in front of him. "Look, you really can't drive right now, but I'll tell you what. I'll take you home and I promise I'll come back for your car."

"NO!" She shouted, "Not going anywhere with you!" Seiya briefly considered just saying 'fine' and stepping aside, but he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if Haruka hurt herself or someone else, or worse… if she got herself killed or got someone else killed, which in her current state was very likely. 'I could call a Taxi…' he thought, but he knew there was little chance of Haruka accepting it, and even if she did the Taxi would only get her to the house but no one would make sure she didn't fall on her way up or down the stairs or fall and hit her head on something. Seiya sighed again, realizing he couldn't just take Haruka home and leave her. He'd need to find someone willing to watch over her and with the way the meeting had gone earlier he knew she wouldn't make it easy. But for the moment, he had found her and he knew he was responsible for her.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not," he told her firmly. He took hold of her arm and pulled her towards his car.

"Let me go!" She cried, jerking her arm away.

"Alright, that's it," he said, and before Haruka could react he had her over his shoulder. Seiya winced as his hair was pulled hard.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Haruka cried. Her kicking and hitting nearly made Seiya lose his balance. "PUT. ME. DOWN." She ordered.

"With pleasure," he said and let her drop into the passenger seat of his own convertible.

"Idiot!" she shouted, rising to her feet. She tried to hit him and nearly fell out of the car, but Seiya caught her. Suddenly she was dizzy and felt an overwhelming urge to vomit. She tried to pull away from Seiya, but his grip on her arms was firm. He was about to ask what was wrong when she got sick all over his beloved red jacket. He pushed her back in disgust and anger. Haruka's pride was shattered and the only thing she could do was cry. "I'm s-sorry," she sobbed pathetically with a hand over her mouth. He wanted to scream at her, but looking at her at that moment he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Don't worry about it," he said, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice. "Just sit down." Haruka promptly did as she was told. He carefully pulled off his jacket and placed it the trunk to deal with later. He jumped into the car and glanced over at the girl to make sure she had her seat belt on before driving off. They remained silent for a while, with the exception of the occasional sob from Haruka. Seiya wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but watching Haruka he felt nothing but hatred for Michiru.

"Where do you want me to take you?" He finally asked, but Haruka didn't answer. He looked over worriedly to see her slumped in her seat with her eyes closed. He pulled over at the next street. "Tenoh?" he said, gently shaking her shoulder. She stirred in response. He tried again, and she lifted her head slightly, mumbled something that sounded like Michiru's name and then her head dropped again. Seiya pushed her head back to rest against the seat, and gently stroked her cheek. "What am I supposed to do with you now, huh?" He placed his hands back on the steering wheel with a sigh. He didn't know where she lived so he couldn't take her home and he knew she'd be mortified if anyone else found out she'd gotten drunk. He pitied her enough to decide to take her to his house instead. "Taiki and Yaten will not be happy…" he said to himself.

They weren't far, and soon Seiya had pulled into the garage. He made his way over to Haruka and carefully took her seatbelt off, blushing when he realized how close to her chest his face was. He gathered her gently into his arms and kicked the door shut. He was beginning to wonder how he was going to open the door when it was flung open and out stepped a very angry Yaten, with Taiki right behind. They became alarmed as soon as they saw Haruka.

"Seiya, what did you do?" Taiki asked worriedly.

"I haven't done anything," Seiya said indignantly. "I'd never hurt a girl, not even one I hate. She got herself drunk."

"So you brought her here?!" Yaten exclaimed.

"Shh! Can we please have this conversation upstairs?"

"Of course," Taiki said, stepping back and holding the door open for Seiya. He and Yaten exchanged a worried look before following Seiya up the stairs. Seiya had thought Haruka was pretty light up until he had to carry her up the narrow stairway while trying to make sure her head didn't hit the wall. He stopped in front of the couch, which was covered with so many red and green pillows that there was hardly room to sit on.

"Yaten, get your stupid pillows off the couch!" he ordered.

"They aren't stupid…" Yaten muttered, but quickly piled them on a chair by the window. Seiya laid Haruka on the couch and took her shoes off. Taiki was already making his way down from the second floor with a blanket for her.

"Thanks," Seiya muttered as he took it from him and draped it over Haruka.

"Seiya we've been calling you for over half an hour…why didn't you answer?" Yaten asked.

"You called me? I didn't hear my phone ring at all…" then Seiya remembered, "It must be in the trunk with my jacket…" Taiki and Yaten looked confused. "Long story. Don't ask." Taiki glanced at the girl who looked rather pale.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Seiya?" He asked. "Maybe we should take her to Ami…"

"I don't think Ami could stop her if she decided to run off in the middle of the night," Seiya said, "besides if any of them gave her a speech over this, she'd avoid them all for weeks."

Yaten laughed, making Seiya and Taiki look at him questioningly. "Why don't you just admit you like her, Seiya?"

"Shut up," Seiya said, "and get your coat."

"Why?" Yaten questioned.

"I told her I'd get her car. I need you to drive mine back."

"Why me?! Why can't Taiki go?"

"Fine then. You stay behind... with her." Yaten glared.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing his coat, and grumbling angrily all the way down to the garage.

"Don't let her leave, Taiki," Seiya said. "She isn't leaving until she and I have a little talk." With that, he followed Yaten down the stairs, leaving Taiki alone with Haruka.


End file.
